celos
by serena d arsen
Summary: Esa era la peor parte de su desmedido amor por Ryota, los celos que no podía evitar sentir aunque sabía que no tenía el más mínimo derecho para el evento del mes aoki


Hola a todas primero tengo que decir que me siento muy feliz de que este mes exista porque adoro el aoki, aunque la verdad casi que ni puedo escribir estoy súper ocupada entre el trabajo y la u me comen en vida, sin importar eso dije no voy a quedar sin participar en este súper evento y aquí estoy tal vez allá un poco de occ porque me costó mucho sobre todo Aomine pero en la medida de lo posible ojala lo disfruten

Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece es enteramente propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Esa era la peor parte de su desmedido amor por Ryota, los celos que no podía evitar sentir aunque sabía que no tenía el más mínimo derecho para el evento del mes aoki

Celos

Estaba agitado su respiración era acelerada y su pulso estaba por la nubes y aun así solo podía centrarse en la figura debajo de si, con sus brillantes ojos dorados entre cerrados sus labios hinchados y un precioso sonrojo plantado en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios y bésalo por centésima vez, ese chico lo volvía loco, se dirigió a su oreja asegurándose en el camino de llenar sus pulmones con ese dulce olor a miel que despedían sus dorados cabellos

-te amo kise le susurro despacito asegurándose de que lo captara

-también te amo Aomine-cchi

Daiki sonrío confiado ante esto y dejo a sus manos recorrer tiernamente las piernas de su acompañante hasta llegar a la cadera y aferrarse a ella

-voy a hacerte mío, profeso sin duda alguna en su voz

-hazlo le respondió, con sus ojos impregnados de dulzura

Aomine sintió la conocida sensación de calidez que ese chico habitualmente le provocaba y pensó que nada podía ser más perfecto pero el mundo lo trajo a la realidad de un golpe, o más bien un arañazo

-mendigo gato, maldijo mentalmente al animal mientras examinaba la herida en su brazo y pensaba seriamente en como vengarse por haberlo hecho despertar antes de terminar tan magnifico sueño, y es que sabía que el gato de su hermana lo odiaba pero nunca pensó que podía ser tan cruel.

De mala gana se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha bien fría que le bajara la calentura pero ya debajo de la ducha dicha misión parecía imposible.

-kise, susurro despacito, tal y como lo hubiera hecho en su sueño, llevaba meses en esa situación soñando una y otra vez con ese chico en situaciones cada una más comprometedora que la anterior, apretó su cabeza con ambas manos deseando golpearla contra una pared, ya no había vuelta atrás estaba locamente enamorado de ese rubito y ni siquiera sabía cuándo había pasado, solo lo había comprendido el día que hablando con Kagami sobre el susodicho y este casi que le había obligado a notar lo que al parecer para todo el que lo escuchara hablar de kise era obvio, soltó una suave risita y se dijo que realmente era un idiota después de todo debió haberse dado cuenta el mismo, ósea no en vano tenia escondido en el más recóndito cajón de su armario y bajo llave una amplia (muy amplia) colección de recortes de fotografías y artículos de Kise Ryota y cuando decía grande era, muy grande ninguna de aquellas niñitas bobas que se la pasaban persiguiéndolo tendría un cuarto de ella.

Más que un enamorado parecía un acosador, pero en ese mismo momento no quería pensar sobre ello porque lo transportaba inmediatamente a un para nada grato incidente que había tenido la semana pasada, donde había a comprar una de esas dichosas revistas y al salir de la tienda se topó con dos paracitos que descaradamente morboseaban la foto de portada en la que aparecía Ryota, armo una gran trifulca y golpeo a esos inútiles cuanto pudo, si no hubiera sido por Kagami que lo saco de allí a la fuerza, no sabía en qué habría terminado

Suspiro quedito mientras se vestía esa era la peor parte de su desmedido amor por Ryota, los celos que no podía evitar sentir aunque sabía que no tenía el más mínimo derecho, pero decidió alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos antes de que le comieran la cabeza y se dispuso a salir, hoy había quedado de verse con todos y por muy masoquista que sonara se moría por poder ver a Kise aunque eso fuera lo único que pudiera hacer

PROV AOMINE:

El día estaba soleado como se caracterizaban los sábados en verano, ideal para jugar basket, rápidamente llegue al parque y me encontré con que aparte de mí solo estaba Kagami

-hey bakagami que haces aquí tan temprano acaso Tetsu se metió en tus sueños

-cállate ahomine no soy tan guarro como tú que cada noche imaginas como seria meter a Ryota en tu cama- era bastante increíble que ese idiota y yo nos hubiéramos hecho tan amigos como para contarnos esa clase de cosas pero así era la vida, se podía decir que él era mi mejor amigo y el único a quien le había confiado mis sentimientos por Kise igual que él me había dicho de los suyos por Tetsu pero además en el último tiempo se había hecho más cercano a Kise gracias a la amistad que este tiene ahora con su hermano Himuro cosa que por cierto no me agrada para nada, el caso es que en algún momento el termino llamándolo por su nombre con mucha facilidad lo que utiliza en mi contra aunque lo que más me jode es cuando lo hace el niño bonito de Himuro, malditos celos.

Nos adelantamos a jugar un uno a uno mientras el resto llegaba y de paso aproche para desalojar la tensión acumulada, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás Wakamatsu y Sakurai porque el resto de mi equipo no pudo venir Akashi, Midorima y Takao que venía casi colgado de él, Furihata y los dos raritos de sus amigos kuroko e incluso el idiota de Himuro pero ni una pista de Kise y ya me estaba impacientando

-no te preocupes que de que llega por que llega, me dijo Kagami dándome un ligero golpe en la espalda

-tal vez deba preguntarle a Furihata o Takao, le respondí pues era bien sabido que ahora a esos tres no se les despegaba ni con disolvente

-que no hombre ¿quieres ponerte en evidencia con Takao?, solo esas palabras me pararon por supuesto que no quería ponerme en evidencia con Takao digo y quien quería ese pelinegro puede ser realmente escalofriante, pero por otro lado esta Furihata que es relativamente normal y solo digo relativamente porque nadie normal anda tanto con Akashi y sobrevive, aunque pensándolo bien no ya de por si me aterra las miradas cortantes que le manda a Takao.

-hey lamento llegar tarde

Un grito energético de una voz que conocía perfectamente me saco de mis pensamientos, solo tuve que voltear para verlo allí tan inquieto y fastidioso y aun así tan estúpidamente encantador.

Se acercó a nosotros haciendo escandalo como siempre y el primero en saludarle a él fue para mi desgracia Himuro quien descaradamente le tomo de la cintura y le beso en la mejilla, solo eso me hizo hervir la sangre y en cuestión de segundos estuve junto a ellos, juro que lo habría golpeado si no fuera porque es el hermano de Kagami

-Aomine-cchi- por un momento jure que Kise iba saltarme encima o algo así pero apuesto a que solo eran mis ganas de tenerlo cerca

-Kise

-no nos veíamos hace mucho –de hecho no nos veíamos hace una semana si en efecto mucho tiempo

-mmm, apenas masculle y el siguió hablándome de cualquier cosa que no escuche porque solo estaba pensando en cuanto daría por besar su mejilla sus labios su pecho sus piernas y acariciar cada parte de s cuerpo, comprobar con mis propias manos que su piel era tan suave como parecía joder, por primera vez agradecí en el alma que Takao se lo hubiera llevado por que o si no, no sé qué estupidez hago, últimamente cuando estoy cerca de el siento unas terribles ganas de soltar todo lo que llevo sintiendo por meses quizás años

Pasamos el resto de la tarde así entre juegos y discusiones yo particularmente me la pase tratando de aunque sea pasar algo de tiempo con Kise porque ahora entre Himuro y sus amiguitos lo mantienen monopolizado y no tengo un gran problema con Furihata o Takao pero cuando lo veo con Himuro me dan ganas de romper todo lo que encuentre a mi paso ni modo me dije a mi mismo tampoco es como si pudiera reclamarle algo

Cuando estaba a punto de salir vi a Sakurai alejarse del grupo y más por curiosidad lo seguí, no fue muy lejos solo término en el área de niños y se sentó en el columpio

-y bien- no necesitaba preguntar porque o mejor por quien estaba así lo sabía desde que alguna vez lo pille practicando su confesión a Wakamatsu y prometí que no se lo diría a nadie a cambio de que me llevara el almuerzo cada día, así de paso le daba la mano encelando un poco al tarado de Wakamatsu que se notaba esta que se moría por el también

-lo siento- mascullo bajito y con la mirada en el suelo, ese chico era raro, muy raro pero era un compañero hasta podía considerarlo un amigo

-¿qué paso?

-Aomine-san- se levantó del columpio y me miro con visible timidez

-¿qué pasaría si le digo que lo amo?- En cuanto mire sus ojos me di cuenta del trasfondo de la pregunta, este chico había estado meses planeando declararse pero no tenía suficiente confianza, joder y de todas las personas en el mundo recurre a mí, suavice mi expresión tanto como pude y me acerque a él y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto de cariño

-estaría bien- fue lo más humano que pude decir la verdad soy muy torpe dando consuelo pero al parecer eso basto porque enseguida sus ojos se iluminaron y yo solo emboce una media sonrisa, justo iba a decirle que ahora fuera y se declarara al idiota ese pero un sonido sordo me interrumpió, al voltear solo vi a kise que había dejado caer su maleta y me miraba con una expresión indescifrable

-o yo lo siento solo venía a despedirme, adiós Aomine-cchi Sakurai-cchi y disculpen- dicho esto se fue tan rápido que no pudimos responder y yo solo me quede pensando en que podría significar aquella expresión.

.00.00.00

Sentado frente al televisor no podía poner atención a nada, porque sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Kise y su bastante posible enojo tuvo una pequeña sospecha cuando al llamar a Kise días más tarde este no respondió ni una llamada, la sospecha se amplió cuando nunca asistió al siguiente encuentro grupal y se confirmó cuando al encontrarse con Takao este lo trato como un vil saco de estiércol. Perono recordaba haber hecho nada mal y para colmo ni siquiera Kagami sabía nada porque según eso Himuro había estado evitando el tema, solo atino a rascarse la cabeza con insistencia como si eso fuera a cambiar algo, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación

-pase, dijo con desgana imaginándose que se trataba de kagami

-buenas noches Aomine-san, el bombillo se le encendió al recordar a la única persona que seguro sabia de que iba ese embrollo y a quien no le había preguntado Furihata Kouki

-furihata ¿Qué haces aquí?, inmediatamente quiso darse contra la pared al ver como el chico se encogía un poco señal de nerviosismo solo un idiota como el trataba asi a la posiblemente única solución a su problema

-yo necesito hablar sobre tu noviazgo con Sakurai-san- hablo bajo pero asegurándose de ser escuchado

-¿qué?- ahí si se había rayado que su que con quien

-usted no está de novio con el

-no- y valla que no sabía de donde ese chico había sacado tal sandez

-ya veo, entonces- de un momento a otro vio los ojos llenos de determinación de chico cerca muy cerca ya que él lo había tomado de los antebrazos para asegurarse de tener contacto visual

-Aomine-san- pero que carajos era eso empezaba a asustarse acaso era una confesión porque ya se imaginaba al sádico de Akashi cortándole el pequeños pedacitos

-Aomine-san a mí, a mi hace poco se me ha declarado Akashi-san

-ah- fue lo único que salió de su boca ¿porque le contaba eso a el? ¿Que le interesaba?, bueno es cierto que Akashi declarándose era el chisme del año es decir a quien no le interesaría pero no tenía luego ya a Takao y Kise para hablar de cursilerías

-vera Aomine-san cuando Akashi-san me dijo de sus sentimientos me di cuenta de que el haber estado ocultando los míos fue un error solo fui muy cobarde para no confesarlos y eso es absurdo por eso vengo a pedirle que hable con Ryo-kun – esperen que tan obvio eran sus sentimientos y aun mas ¿Ryo-kun? ¿Que ahora todos llamabas a Kise por su nombre menos él? Espera eso no era lo importante

-como

-eso, no importa, lo importante es que no puedes seguir ocultando lo que sientes siendo la persona que amas solo necesita que hables

-y-yo- me quede sin palabras ese chico me había hecho notar en un instante mi estupidez de meses

Trato de tranquilizarse, tomo cuanto aire le fue posible y se enderezo era el momento de la verdad tenía que hablar con Kise.

Golpeo tratando de controlarse no podía azotar la puerta cuando venía a declararse

-A-Aomine-cchi, Kise abrió la puerta vistiendo únicamente una tolla de baño que le cubría el torso y en ese momento Aomine se sintió estúpido por tener celos de las gotas que aun bajaban por su pecho pero pronto recordó lo que venía a hacer

-tenemos que hablar, sin más Aomine forzó su propia entrada

-A-Aomine-cchi que pasa, Ryota no pudo terminar porque se encontró repentinamente acorralado entre la pared y los brazos del otro

-tu, que estas…

-soy yo quien tengo que preguntar qué te pasa por que me evitas carajo, me estas volviendo loco

-a tu novio no le gustara que estés aquí

-yo no tengo novio y no sé por qué estas convencido de eso- prácticamente le grito más se arrepintió en cuanto vio los ojos de Ryota tornase acuosos

-porque yo los vi-le reclamo el rubio ya entre sollozos bajando la mirada para evitar que lo viera llorar aunque eso era imposible – tú estabas con Sakurai y cuando se declaró lo aceptaste

Para Aomine por fin todo tomo forma y no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó más a Ryota y pasó sus manos por su cintura desnuda

-estas celoso- le susurró al oído mientras se daba el placer se inhalar ese dulce aroma que desprendía y sentía como se estremecía en sus brazos

-yo no…

-si lo estás, pero mira que eres tonto-escuchando eso Ryota le dedico una mala mirada y un mohín pero Aomine solo continuo-solo estaba animándolo a declararse a Wakamatsu el único que me roba el aliento, me quita la razón y se aparece cada noche en mis sueños más guarros eres tu

-y-yo-Ryota no podía hablar solo tartamudeaba y un gran sonrojo cubría su rostro, Aomine no resistió más y solo lo beso había esperado siglos por esto, bueno tal vez no tanto pero así se había sentido y ahora podía comprobar que sus labios eran más dulces de lo que imagino que su piel era tan suave como nada y su voz al recibir sus besos y caricias era esa canción preferida de la que nunca se aburriría.

Esa noche Aomine pensó que jamás volvería a sentir celos, sin embargo días después comprobó lo contrario cuando estos parecieron ir en aumento lo bueno era que ahora tenía una justa razón así como el derecho de quebrar a cuanto idiota se acercara a su novio.

**Notas de la autora:**

Tan tan, eso fue todo aunque en realidad tenía otras cosas más que había pensado incluir y no alcance quedaba muy extenso, pero espero que las allá podido entretener aunque sea un poco, porque no sé si pueda participar más, aunque lo intentare, sin más que decir adiós

Y QUE VIVA AOKI :9


End file.
